Wireless devices use cellular communication capabilities provided by a wireless carrier system to carry out wireless communications. Before or as part of using cellular communication capabilities, the wireless devices are provisioned with content and configured with particular settings that place the wireless devices in a condition such that the devices can receive/send calls or are otherwise recognized by the wireless carrier system.
Often, this provisioning is carried out from a remote facility that initiates contact with the wireless device via the wireless carrier system and then wirelessly provides information used by the wireless device to configure itself for communications using the home wireless carrier system. Remote provisioning is sometimes interrupted before the remote facility can wirelessly provide all of the needed configuration information. In that event, the remote facility attempts to re-establish its wireless connection to the wireless device in order to complete provisioning. However, the remote facility may be unable to re-establish the wireless connection. When remote provisioning has not been completed, the remote facility may continuously attempt to contact the wireless device regardless of how successful it is at doing so. That is, even though the remote facility repeatedly contacts the wireless device without success, the remote facility will continue to do so in order to complete provisioning. These repeated attempts can consume precious computing resources and increase the airtime costs of using the wireless carrier system.